Blind Beauty
by UnknownnWriterr
Summary: A photographer meets a blind girl who had just lost her parents, they become friends when the photographer (Marina) asks the blind girl (Luna) to be her model for some pictures due to a project called Blind Beauty. Turns out that Marina and Luna actually go to the same school so, they become very close over the next few weeks.
1. Blind Beauty

**I am really sad that I got no reviews… come on guys, I was really hopping for you opinion. Well anyway, I asked a few of my friends and they all said Blind Beauty, so I guess I'm writing that one. Also when reading this story imagine anime characters, they seem to work better.**

**So onto the subject of what is happening with my other story. I am most definitely going to continue writing it, so no worries there, I just need some time to think about what's going to happen next. The thing is that if I really like this story I'll try and keep up with both. Also if this story does well or I get a review telling me they want another one of my ideas as a story I will totally write it. I'll end up writing them all at some point. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Blind Beauty

It was a nice, warm spring day. Everybody was out taking in the wonderful weather. It was half way through spring break so all the students were also out and about, which included Marina. She was sitting in the park at her favorite bench taking pictures. The bench had the most beautiful view of the lake and almost no one came to this part of the park. 'CLICK'. "Oh that one's nice" Marina said looking at her picture. She loved photography it was her favorite class when she didn't have work. She was also part of the photography club, which she took very seriously. Marina was a beautiful young girl, pretty much the dream image of any girl. She had long brown hair, absolutely stunning green eyes and her smile, well let's just say all the girls were jealous. But it was not just the girls who noticed, a lot of the guys were always complementing her and she swore at least 5 guys asked her out a week, and that was on a good one. She always said no because, well she didn't really know why, none of them felt right she guessed was the reason.

As Marina continued to take pictures, she yelped when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached for her phone witch had fallen out of her pocket due to her little jump, and looked at the message. "Why would Logan be texting me now" She asked herself. Logan was a very close friend of hers, they were pretty much like sisters. Yes Logan is a girl, Marina often teased her about her name but they both new it was just for fun. Marina actually loved Logan's name. As Marina read the message a smile crept onto her face. The message read, "HOLA MARINA! :D Guess what, a new project for photography club was just posted on the website, it's called Blind Beauty" Marina quickly texted back. "I check the website every day, y would u need to tell me about this one?" Just as quickly as her response Logan texted back. "Because there is no instructions for it. The only thing it says is figure it out, I'm so excited XD" Marina was a bit surprised, but she was also exited. "I can choose whatever I want, as long as it has to do with blindness… This is going to be good" She said happily. Marina was so lost in thought about what she was going to do, she didn't notice a girl running directly at her with her head down. As she finally heard the rushed footsteps it was too late. 'CRASH'!

Marina was a bit dazed for a few seconds. When she finally got her baring's she was prepared to give the guy that crashed into her a scolding of a life time, but when she opened her eyes, two things surprised her. First of all it was no guy that crashed into her but a beautiful girl with wonderful white hair and a beautiful face, and that brings us to the next thing that surprised Marina, the girl was crying, a lot. _Oh no did she get hurt? She doesn't look very though. _Marina quickly spoke up. "Hey are you ok, did you get hurt, did you smack your head?" She kept on asking questions to see what was wrong with the girl, but the most she got out of her was a shack of the head. Then suddenly the girl did something that surprised Marina. She hugged her, I big tight hug and was crying into her chest. Marina was shocked for a second and almost pushed her off, but she stopped herself. _What happened to her? _Marina asked herself. She decided to speak up, "Hey, are you ok? What happened?" She asked in a sweet tone. The girl just continued to cry. "Can you tell me your name?" Marina was now just trying to get the girl to speak. "Hey, look did something happen? We can call the police if you would like" Marina said. The girl just shook her head no and reached into her pocket for something. As she pulled out her phone she opened it and gave it to Marina. Marina looked at the screen, there was a text on the screen from the number 911, as she read the text her hand went over her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok? Is there anywhere you would like to go?" She asked. The girl just continued to cry.

Marina decided to not move and let the girl just cuddle up in her arms. After a few minutes Marina had her eyes closed and was just thinking about her photography project, when she heard the girl sniff. Then the girl moved to look up. "Thank you" She said quietly, then started to get up and leave. Marina was very surprised at first but quickly snapped out of her thoughts and called after the girl. "Now hold on a second, you just spent 2 minutes crying on me, now you're just walking away like nothing happened? That's not happening" The girl looked rather surprised. "Well I just thought I was a bother, I wanted to leave you alone so you could go on doing whatever it was you were doing. Sorry for interrupting you" She said, her face turning red. Marina was shocked. _Her parents were just in a car accident and she's apologizing for crying?! _"Look its ok, is there anywhere you need to go, also what is your name?" Marina asked.The girl still looking shocked said "L-Luna, my names Luna Sapphire, and no there is nowhere I need to go, after all I have nowhere to go" As she said this a tear fell down her cheek. Marina thought for a moment. "Why don't we walk together" She said happily. Luna was taken aback, "A walk?" she asked confused. "Ya a walk, they always cheer me up" Marina replied. Luna thought about for a second then nodded. "Ummmm, there is one thing" She said. Marina nodded. "Well if you haven't noticed my unfocused look or how I'm not looking directly at you may not know that I am blind" Luna said waving a hand in front of her face. Marina's eyes widened. "What?! You're blind, I never would have guessed. The way you move and even were you look, it's like you can see everything". Luna laughed "Actually I don't even know what you look like" she said a small smile on her face. Marina thought about this. "And you were just planning on leaving without knowing the face of the random stranger you just cried on?" Luna blushed, "Well that's not important. Goodbye" she said.

Now Marina was determined. "If your blind, there is no way I'm letting you go anywhere alone, what if you get attacked, you are quite adorable" Marina said not realizing that she said the last part aloud. Luna was now blushing madly, "Y-you think I'm adorable?" She asked nervously. Marinas eyes widened, "Did I say that out loud?!" She said, terrified. Luna nodded, her face still red but now she was smiling. Marinas face was also red now. "Well I, ya I, sure I said that but-" She was cut off by Luna's laughter. "It's nice to know that you think so, most people try to avoid me once they find out I'm blind" She said a little less of a smile on her face. Marina was now a bit confused, "Why would the avoid you?" Luna shrugged, her smile retuned, "To much responsibility I guess" She said. Marina was now angry, "How could someone just leave you alone even if they know you're blind, like really what if you fall down some stairs or get lost" Marina was now very angry. Luna was also blushing again, "Why do you care so much?" She asked. Marina looked over at her, "Why wouldn't I care, you're an adorable girl, and your telling me people avoid you just because you have a small flaw. That hardly seems fair to me" She said in a huff. Luna stood there, not knowing what to say. No one had ever been so nice to her, not even her parents. Marina started to walk towards her, when she was only a few centimetres away she stopped, then she gave Luna a hug, a big, tight worm hug. "Let's be friends" she said.

Luna and Marina were now walking down the street happily. Suddenly a question popped into Luna's head, "Hey Marina, were do you live?" She asked. Marina smiled, "Well I go to the Art Academy For The Wise And Gifted, I live in the dorms" She said. Luna's eyes widened, "You go to the same Academy as me!" She said excitedly. Marina was surprised, "Really? What subject do you study? I do photography and creative writing" She said. Luna's smile widened, "I also do creative writing but note photography, I am in sketching" She said happily. Marina looked at Luna with a confused look, "Ummmm… Not to be offensive but, how do you sketch?" She asked. Luna laughed, "Well I just need to feel whatever I draw, when I feel things I build a mental image of it, they are really clear and I sketch using them" She said happily. "That's amazing" Marina exclaimed. "Have you started Creative writing yet?" She asked. "No I begin when spring break ends" Luna replied. "No way so do I, maybe were in the same class" Marina said happily. Suddenly Luna realised something and her face became red as a cherry. "Ummmm… I can't believe I haven't asked you yet, but what is your name?" Marina laughed, "Wow, can't believe I haven't told you, my name is Marina Rose" (See what I did there :D) Luna's eyes widened, "You mean THE Marina Rose, the most beautiful girl in the eleventh grade?" She said hesitantly. "Yup that's me" Marina laughed. "Wow, how did this happen?" Luna asked herself aloud. Marina just continued to giggle. "I've always wondered what you look like" Luna said out of the blue. Marina looked at her, confused. "How would you find out?" She asked. Luna's cheeks turned red again. "Well the only way I know how to see things is my head is by… touch"

They both stood there for a second, Marina was the first to speak up, "Is that all?" She asked. Luna eyes widened, "Well yes but it's sort of, weird I guess" She said her cheeks back to being red. Marina smiled, "Ok well it doesn't matter, come hear" She said happily. Luna hesitated, "Are you sure, like I said it is weird" She said nervously. Marina just continued to smile and walk towards Luna. When she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed Lunas hand, Luna flinched at first but did not pull away. As Marina brought Lunas hand to her face Luna just stood there, _I've always wondered what you look like, I wonder if you're as beautiful as I hear. _She thought to herself. When Lunas hand finally reached Marinas face, the first thing she noticed was how soft her skin was. As she started to move her hands around to feel the rest of her face she had to ask some questions, "What colour is your hair. I can't really feel colour" She said smiling a bit. Marina smiled back knowing that Luna could feel the smile. "My hair is brown and my eyes are green" She said happily. Luna just continued to 'Look' at Marina. After a few more seconds of silence, Luna lowered her hands, "Thank you, I have always wondered what you looked like" She said. Marina laughed, "Am I anything liked you imagined?" She asked. Luna nodded, "Better then I imagined" She said while blushing. This comment also made Marina blush, "How about we go on that walk now?" She said. Luna nodded.

As Marina started to walk away, she noticed that Luna was not following, "Ummmm… Luna?" She asked. Luna looked rather disappointed, "I don't really know where I'm going" She said sheepishly. Marina sighed, "I completely forgot, sorry" She said smiling. She started to walk towards Luna and put out her hand, "Here take my hand then" As Marina said this she gently took Lunas hand. Luna let out a small yelp from the sudden hand on hers but she quickly recovered and smiled up at the direction witch she thought was Marinas. She heard Marina laugh a little to the right and her cheeks quickly heated up. "So Luna, were do you want to go?" Marina asked. Luna thought about it for a second, "How about we just walk in the park. I love the noises, there so peaceful, the city is too noisy" She said. Maria nodded and they started to walk.

**Well how was that for a first chapter? I really enjoyed writing it and I really like the story to. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did and I hope you support it as much as my other story. Don't forget to leave a comment, because you never do… but anyway good bad I don't care, and see you in the next chapter XD**


	2. Dorm Buddy's

**So this chapter is going to be a bit early because I missed a week plus I just really enjoy writing this story. Anyway I really hope you like it. And…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Dorm Buddy's

Marina and Luna where just walking around the lake when a boy come up to them. Marina looked at the boy and recognised him instantly. He was the creep that followed her home a few days ago, suddenly a voice broke through her thoughts, "Hey Marina, How are you doing, and who's this beauty beside you?" The boy said with an eerie tone. Marina felt Luna move back behind her a small bit and she could tell she didn't like this person. "Don't be scared, I just want to say hi" He said. Luna hated how she couldn't see this guy, she really didn't like the way he was talking. "Hey I'm talking to you" The boy said to Luna. As he said this he grabbed her arm she reacted by pulling back. Marina was also now yelling at him telling him to leave them alone, but he wouldn't listen, then Luna heard a loud slapping noise and Marina gasped. "Why don't you look me in the eyes, come on don't be shy" He said. Luna now felt something against her back, a tree maybe. Suddenly the boy stopped for a second and Luna heard Marina yelling, "Why don't you just leave us alone you perv!" She said. "What did you just call me, bitch!?" He yelled. Now the boy was off Luna and moving towards Marina, but before he could get there, a fist came out of nowhere and hit him square in the nose. As the boy fell to the ground, his nose bleeding badly the new boy just glared at him. "Eli! Thank you so much!" Said Marina happily. The boy on the ground got up and ran away. Luna was still against the tree breathing very heavily, she could hear rushed footsteps coming towards her, "Are you ok Luna? I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything he was too big, I tried then he hit me and I fell and, and, I'm sorry" Came Marinas voice. Luna sighed in relief.

When Marina reached Luna she gave her a big hug, "Thank goodness you're ok, I was so worried" She said hugging Luna even tighter. Luna giggled a bit, "It's ok, who was that and were did he go?" She asked. "Well Eli just showed up when everything was getting bad" Marina said. "Eli?" Luna asked. "Ya he's my older brother, he just ran off but he's actually a good guy. He goes to the same school as us just two years ahead, he study's music but prefers electronic and, ummm I don't really know his second subject actually. But his music is incredible, he posts it on his website, it's quite popular" Marina went on and on about him, completely forgetting about what had just happened. Luna just smiled.

After a few more minutes of talking Marina sighed, "How about we just head back to the dorms. Wait, do you even live in the dorms?" Marina asked. Luna shook her head "I lived in the upper class dorms. But I can't anymore" She said sadly. Marina looked at her confused, but didn't want to ask why she couldn't live there anymore. "How about you stay with me?" She said rather quietly. Luna looked over at her, "Pardon? I think I may have miss heard you" She said. "Well, ummm… Why don't you stay with me? My last roommate just transferred so now I'm alone, it sort of sucks. It would be great if you would join me" She said. Luna was rather surprised at the offer, "Oh no, I couldn't do that, I would cause to much of a problem, I mean you would have to go through all that paper work to get me to transfer and you would have to get it approved and I don't want to cause you any trouble" She said. Marina just laughed, "I don't mind, plus I can't stand the thought of you being alone wherever you're staying" She said. This did not seem to convince Luna so Marina decided to get a little more serious, "Luna, look were friends, I want to help and protect you against creeps like that guy we just met. Please let me help, don't push me away" She said with a serious tone. Luna was taken aback. _She wants to protect me? And all I'm doing is pushing her away, why do I always do that" _As she was thinking, she felt a worm tear run down her cheek. "Luna why are you crying?" Marina asked, worrying. Luna smiled, "It's just, I've never had a real friend before. My parents always pushed them away, saying they'll distract me from my work" She said. "Well I'm here now and I'm offering to be your friend" Marina said with a smile. Luna stood there, not knowing what to do, "Ok, I'll move in with you" She said. Marina grinned, feeling a weight lift from her chest.

As they were walking back to school, Luna had started to get a little bit confused at were to go so Marina was back to holding her hand, even though Luna insisted she could walk by herself. After a few more minutes of walking Marina stopped, "Hey Luna…" Luna stopped as well and looked over in the direction of Marina's voice, "Yes?" She asked. "Well, I was just wondering, would you mind, maybe, ummm… never mind, it's a weird request" Marina said as she started to walk away. She didn't get far because Luna did not move, "I just agreed to live with you, please tell me what's on your mind" She said happily. Marina thought about it for a second, "Well I have this project for photography class called Blind Beauty, and I was just wondering if maybe, you could be my model?" She said looking away, her cheeks heating up. Luna did not respond right away, but after a second or two she spoke up, "Why would you want me to be your model, aren't there a lot of girls much prettier than me?" She asked. Marina just continued to blush, "Well, no, I really want you to be my model. You are perfect for it" She said. Now it was Lunas turn to blush, "You really think so?" She said shyly. Marina just nodded. Luna smiled, "Ok I will do it but it depends on what kind of model" She said. Marina just giggled, "Don't worry, nothing bad, come on let's get to the office so we can get the paper work for you to move into my dorm" She said happily. Luna smiled back and they started to walk.

When they finally reached the academy Marina was practically jumping with joy, "I'm so excited! I made a new friend I have a new dorm buddy and I got my model, and there all the same person!" She said happily. Luna was also quite happy with her day, "Yes, today was a very good day" She said. As Marina started to walk in the direction of the office, she noticed that Luna was not following, "Are you ok Luna?" Marina asked. Luna just stood there, "Are you sure you want to do this, with my blindness I can be a real pain sometimes" She said looking down. Marina sighed, "Look we already discussed this Luna, I want you to come to my dorm, were friends remember" She said. Luna smiled and nodded, with that they both walking into the building. When they reached the office, the door was open and Marina could hear a very quiet voice so she told Luna to wait. After a moment of waiting Marina came back out holding the paper work with a big smile on her face, "Got them, I can't wait!" She said happily. Luna just smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad, she truly does want me to move in. _Marina's voice broke through her thoughts, "So let's go fill this out in the library" She said starting to walk towards Luna. As she got closer enough she took her hand and started to walk towards the library. "Marina, its ok I can walk on my own, I know the layout of the academy" Luna said. Marina smiled, "I know, I just want to hold your hand" She said, not looking at Luna due to the heat in her cheeks. Luna was also blushing.

When they finally reached the library, Marina sat down at a table near the back. "Were are the chairs" Luna asked. Marina blushed, "Oh I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Right here" She said. Luna giggled, "It's ok, so what do we write on the Paper?" She asked. Marina thought about this for a second, "Well there are questions to answer, like why you want to move in, so we don't really have to think that hard" She said confidently. Luna nodded, felt around for a seat and sat down beside Marina, "So what are we doing first?" She asked. Marina looked at the page to read the first thing, "It's asking who is moving to who's dorm and why" She said. Luna smiled, "Well we know I'm moving to your dorm so that's easy and the reason is insufficient funds on my part" She said. Marina looked surprised, "Insufficient funds?" She asked. Luna sighed, "Well my parents paid for half the coast of my dorm, but now that they are gone… I don't have enough money to keep up" She replied. Marina still looked confused, "Well didn't they leave you anything?" She asked. Luna sighed again, "Well out of my three sisters I was the least favorite, they left me a small sum but the rest went to everyone else. If I keep living in the upper class dorms I'll be out of money in two months. You ever wonder why I don't cry a lot about my parents. Well it's because they hated me, I was born, they found out I was blind and they sort of gave up. They thought I wouldn't be able to do anything, so our relationship went nowhere. I was always alone, that's why I was crying before. I had no one" Luna now looked depressed after her little confession. Marina smiled knowing she could make Luna feel better, "Well you're not alone anymore, come on, let's finish this thing so you can hurry up and move in" She said happily. This seemed to bring up Luna's spirit because she smiled back and nodded.

After half an hour they had finally finished. "Done! Man, that took a lot longer then I thought it would. Come on let's go give it in" Marina said excitedly. She grabbed Luna's hand and started to walk towards the office. When they finally reached their destination they were greeted by a teacher, "Oh hello there, is this the transfer sheet I was told about?" He asked looking at the paper. Marina nodded. The teacher took the paper and read over it, a sad look crossed his face, "I am very sorry for your loss young lady" He said to Luna. Luna smiled at him, "It's alright" She said. The teacher continued to look over the paper and laughed a few times. Luna nudged Marina, "What did you wright?" She asked nervously. Marina just giggled. The teacher looked back over at the two girls, "Well everything seems to be in order. Now all we have to do is sign and your all set" He said happily. Marina took the sheet first and wrote in her neatest writing she could muster, then the teacher signed after he finished he handed it to Luna, "Would you like some help?" He asked seeing her miss the page the first time she tried to grab it. Luna sighed, "No I'm ok, but thank you for asking" She said with a little bit of a sad look. _She must get that a lot. _Marina thought to herself. Luna finished signing the page and handed it back to the teacher. The look on the teachers face after looking at the page made Marina want to look, "Your hand writing is incredible! Better than most kids I teach, if I may ask, how did you perfect it with your… condition" He said with a bit of guilt when he mentioned condition. Luna smiled, "I have had a lot of free time. I just need to feel for the edges of the paper then I can write" She said calmly. Marina looked over the teachers shoulder and Luna hand writing was incredible, even better than hers.

After walking out of the office both Marina and Luna were exhausted, "It's been a long day how about we get your stuff tomorrow" Marina said. Luna just nodded, "Were is your room?" She asked. Marina was about to point but thought better of it, "This way" she said grabbing Lunas hand. After only a few minutes of walking they stopped in front of a dorm, "Is this your dorm?" Luna asked. "Yup!" Marina said proudly. As she opened the door, she was instantly glad Luna couldn't see. With all the excitement she had completely forgotten how messy her dorm really was. Then something else hit her, she only had one bed… she had the other one removed to make more space. Suddenly Luna spoke up, "I would say this is nice but, you know" She said. Marina just smiled, "Well it's sort of a mess and we have a slight problem" She said. Luna looked over in her approximate direction, "What is it" She asked. Marina blushed, "Well when my other dorm buddy moved out, I sort of had their bed removed, so now there is only one bed"

**Man, I really liked this chapter XD I know that they recovered from the creepy guy really quickly but Marina and Luna are tough :D Also I know that Luna is being really open with Marina straight away but that is because she really wants a friend, AND, I know Marina is being really trusting with Luna, you know the whole letting her live with her part, but that's because she just wants to help Luna. Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter and see you next time XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review, good, bad, I don't care.**


	3. Problems

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been caught in stuff, you know… life. So, welcome back to the next chapter XD I have this super great idea for why Maria is being super nice and trusting to Luna :D Anyway… I was told by someone that this story is a bit rushed and well, I agree 100%. It seems rushed because it is, I really couldn't wait to get into it so I started fast but, I can use that to my advantage, you'll see later. Also I has a question for any female people reading this story, please send me a private message if you'd like. Since I'm no girl it can be hard to write a lesbian love story, and I know nothing about girls, there to damn confusing XD So please send me a private message and I'll ask the question. Anyway,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Problems

Luna looked over towards Marina's voice, "Only one bed?" She asked blushing. Marina sighed, "Yup, but don't worry, the bed I have is a queen" She said. Luna thought about this, "So does that mean we have to…" She said trailing off. Marina nodded to more so to herself than Luna, "Yup, I can sleep on the floor if you want" She said. Luna shook her head, "No you don't have to, and you said your bed is a queen so it will be fine. Plus if anyone is sleeping on the floor it's me, this is your room" She said, putting on a smile. Marina nodded, "Wait, do you have any PJ's?" She asked. Luna shook her head. "Well then, I guess you can borrow some of mine" Marina said, blushing. Luna thought about it for a second and nodded, "As long as there clean" She said with a giggle. Marina smiled. "So how long do you think that it will take for the new bed?" Luna asked. Marina had no idea but she guessed a day or two, "Probably tomorrow, if were unlucky then maybe 3 days" She said confident with her answer. Luna nodded and went to feel around the room, "Does your room have a balcony?" Luna asked yet another question. _Well she is living here now so I understand why she's exited and curious. _Marina thought to herself. "Well yes, but it is quite small and there's nothing there" She said. Luna nodded, "its ok, I just look to sit on a balcony in the morning, that's all" She said.

As Luna was feeling around the room, Marina started to call for the new bed, "So it's going to be 200 dollars?" Marina asked the man on the phone. "Yes, it would be free if you hadn't gotten rid of the last one Miss Rose" The man replied. Marina just laughed, "Well I didn't expect to find a new roommate so fast. Anyway thank you Joseph, please deliver it as fast as possible" She said. "As you wish, it will be at your door tomorrow" Joseph said then hung up. Right at that moment Marina heard a small yelp from the next room over, "Luna? What happened?" Marina asked. "N-nothing" came Lunas hesitant voice. Marina narrowed her eyes and started to walk over to where Luna was. When she entered the room she saw Luna just standing in the middle with her hands behind her back, "Watcha' got there?" Marina asked looking at Luna's hands. Luna shook her head, "Just my phone" She said with one of the fakest smiles Marina had ever seen. "Luna… What is it, and why did you yelp?" Marina said. Luna sighed, "Well I was feeling around the room and I sort of… found this" She said holding up a pink bra. Luna quickly continued, "I only picked them up because I didn't know what they were, I swear" Marina burst out laughing, "Well it most certainly won't be the last time something like this happens" She said between laughs. Luna looked confused, "What?" She said. Marina looked up at her, "Have you ever lived with a girl before? I mean you have three sisters but you act so nervous" She said. Luna smiled, "Well my sisters were never home, so to answer your question, no I have not" She replied. "Well we better fix that" Marina said.

After a few minutes Marina and Luna were sitting on the bed, Luna was wearing some of Marinas PJ's. "So do we just go to bed the?" Luna asked. Marina fell back on her bed, "I guess, nothing else to do. Plus it's been a long day and we need to get back into the routine of sleeping properly, remember school starts in 2 days" she said closing her eyes. Luna got up from the bed, "Marina, thank you, for everything. You listened to my problems, stayed with me in a time if depression and took me in. Not to mention you barley even know me" She said bowing in Marina's direction. Marina got up from the bed and went over to Luna, she put her hand on her shoulder, "No need for all that, it was my choice to do it. Let's talk about it tomorrow ok. Right now I'm tired as heck" She said smiling. Luna stood back up strait and also smiled, "Well none the less, thank you" She said. Marina sighed, "No problem" She said.

As Luna laid in the bed she couldn't fall asleep. _So I finally have a friend. _She thought to herself, smiling. She moved a little closer to Marina who was sleeping beside her, suddenly a feeling started in her chest._ What is this? _She thought to herself, a little worried. _Am I sick? I don't feel sick._ But she quickly brushed it off as just being excited about her new beginning. Luna rolled over and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. Beside her laid Marina who was not actually asleep. _What is this feeling? _Marina thought to herself. After Luna had moved closer to her a feeling had started in her chest. A feeling she had never felt before. _I hope I'm not coming down with the flu, I would hate to get Luna sick. _She thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep holding her chest.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter guys, but like I said above… life. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter XD**


	4. Last days of freedom

**Lots of news this chapter so please read.**

**Where to start. So the reason I have been behind on uploading lately is because of a virus that wouldn't let me connect to the internet, I'm really sorry for taking so long but it won't happen again I hope.**

**Ok next is that I have figured out how to keep up with both my stories. So one week I will upload Blind Beauty and then the week after that I will upload The Sounds of Rifts and Roses, and I just keep doing that. Also over Christmas break I will not be uploading due to, you know… Christmas.**

**And finally, Christmas chapters… As you most likely guessed, I will not have time to write two Christmas chapters, plus my stories are not in a position where I can sooo… I have come to the conclusion of writing them latter, as in, not in Christmas. Sorry.**

**That's all the news so…**

**ON WITH THE ST- Almost forgot! I have finally gotten a review XD I am ridiculously happy about it because it is my first ever real review. I know that sounds pitiful but it fills me with joy to actually hear that you guys like my writing/story line. So thank you Guest for being my motivation for this chapter XD Now back to what I was saying before.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Last days of freedom

Luna awoke the next day rather slowly, for some reason she felt different. She sat up and didn't move for a second, that's when she noticed she was not in her normal bed. She reached over to where her nightstand should be and her fingers were met by a wall. She realised quickly that she was not in her house. _Oh my god. Where am I?! Did I get kidnapped? Wait a second… Oh now I remember, yesterday and Marina. _Luna started to remember what happened yesterday. She reached over to the space beside her expecting to feel another person, but there was no one there. _Hmmm, where did Marina go? Oh well, she probably went out to get something. _Since Marinas bed was in a corner Luna had to crawl across the bed to get off. When she was almost at the edge of the bed her hand got caught in the sheets and she lost her balance. Luna started to fall and she was so close to the edge of the bed she fell off. Luckily she landed on something squishy and soft. "Thank goodness I landed on something soft, wait… what is this?" She asked herself. She started to feel around the object she landed on when all of a sudden it groaned. Luna cried out in surprise and fell off. Marina sat up, "Owwww" She said rubbing her head. "Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I tripped on the bed and fell, then I guess I landed on you and, wait what are you doing on the floor?" Luna said. Marina laughed, "I fell off the bed in the middle of the night and was too lazy to get up. You are really light so don't worry about landing on me" Marina smirked, "Although you head did land pretty hard on my boobs" She said while smiling at the look on Luna's face. Luna was blushing madly, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you hurt? Do you need to go see the nurse?" She said worriedly. Marina just shook her head, "No I'm fine, but that really woke me up" She laughed. Luna sighed in relief, "Good" Suddenly her stomach started to grumble. Marina looked over at her clock. It read 10:12. "Wow we really missed breakfast" She said.

Since to school cafeteria closed after 9:00 Marina and Luna decided to go find a little breakfast place. Marina was getting changed in the bathroom while Luna was getting changed in the bedroom. Marina was in the middle of putting on her shirt when she heard a crash come from the bedroom. She rushed over to the room to find Luna on the floor half dressed, "What happened? Are you ok?" Marina asked rushing over to Lunas side. Luna lifted her head and sighed, "No, that really hurt, I usually get help while I get dressed, so I'm not used to doing it on my own" She said rubbing her back. Marina sighed, "Why didn't you tell me, I would have helped you" She said with a little annoyance in her voice. Luna started to sit up, but suddenly she froze, "Ummm Marina, am I wearing anything on the upper part of my body?" She asked. Marina looked at her and blushed, "No, but its ok. Now let's get you dressed" She said. Luna blushed, "No its ok no need to help I can handle myself" She said. Marina shook her head, "Not going to happen, if you fall and hurt yourself, it's my fault. So I'm helping" She said. Luna sighed. "Good now where are your bras?" Marina asked. Luna shook her head, "Remember, we were going to get my stuff today" She said. Marina thought for a second, "Ok then you get to borrow more of my stuff" She said. Luna blushed, "its ok, I can just wear my stuff from yesterday" She said. Marina sighed, "When are you going to learn. Luna we are dorm buddies now, this is the sort of stuff we do for each other" She said with a proud tone. Luna looked confused, "Really?" She asked. Marina laughed, "I have no idea, I'm doing this because we are friends, now let's get you dressed" She said.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Marina helping Luna get dressed they were finally ready to go, "That took a lot longer than I thought" Marina commented. Luna apologize many times while getting changed and was about to apologize again, but Marina spoke up again, "Don't you dare apologize again" She said with a giggle. Luna blushed, "So where are we going?" She asked. Marina thought for a second, "Well, first let's go eat breakfast first, then we'll go get your stuff from your dorm and then we go from there" She said. It wasn't really a plan but it was better than nothing. Luna nodded, "Do you know any breakfast places?" She asked. Marina did not, "No, but I bet we can find one really quickly" She said. Luna smiled, "its ok I know a really good one" She said. Marina said ok and took Luna's hand, "Ok let's go then" She said.

While walking, a question popped into Luna's head, "Marina, you know how you asked me to be your model. When are we starting that?" She asked. Marina laughed, "Exited? Well we start when school starts, so in a day" She said. Luna nodded. A few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the breakfast place. "It's so cute!" Marina exclaimed. Luna smiled, "I've never really seen it but it is really small and some of the decor is really cute" She said. They both walked in and were greeted by a young lady, "Hello and welcome to Twinkle's Bed and breakfast. Oh Miss Luna welcome back. Would you like your usual table?" The lady asked. Luna nodded, "Yes that would be nice" She said. The lady started to walk and Marina and Luna followed. When they reached the table Marina sat Luna down then sat down herself. "Your server will be hear in a moment, please take this time to read through the menu and choose what you would like" The lady said and walked away. Marina looked around the little café. Luna's usual table was near a window that allowed you to see all the little shops on the street. "This is a really nice place" Marina commented. Luna smiled, "I come hear a lot so I'm glad you like it" Suddenly a voice came from there right, "M-Marina?" The voice said. Marina looked over and burst out laughing. Standing in front of her was Logan, dressed in the uniform for the café, which was a short skirt, long socks and a weird shirt. It sort of looked like a maid outfit. "Logan? I had no idea you worked hear" Marina said between laughs. Logan was blushing madly. She was always acting tuff and wearing clothes that a guy would wear so to see her in this getup just sent Marina into a fight of laughter. Logan had short blond hair and grey eyes so she truly looked like a maid in Marinas mind. Logan reached up and was about to hit Marina with the tray she had in her hands but thought better of it, "What are you doing here?!" She said angrily, not even noticing Luna. Marina started to calm down, "Well Luna and I slept in and missed breakfast so we came here to eat" She said looking at Luna and smiled. This seemed to be the first time Logan noticed Luna, "Ummm Hello, I'm Logan, Marinas best friend. And you are?" She said this with a tone that was not exactly what you would call nice. Luna smiled and looked over in the direction of Logan, but before she could talk Marina spoke up, "A little more to your left" she said. Luna looked a little to her left, "Perfect" Marina said and Luna laughed, "Hello, my name is Luna, I am Marinas new dorm mate, also, just so we don't go through this later I am blind" She said.

After hearing that Luna was blind Logan had started to be much nice to her. A few minutes later while they were still talking Marina's stomach grumbled, "Oh ya, we came here to eat" She said, smiling. Logan spoke up, "So can I take your order?" She asked. Luna looked up, "Yes I would like the Pancakes please" she said happily. Logan nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper, "And you" She said looking at Marina. Marina looked down at the menu and looked back up at Logan and smiled, "I'll take whatever is the hardest this to carry" She said with her smile turning into an evil grin. Logan sighed. "As you wish" And walked away. Luna looked over at Marina, "That wasn't very nice, and you don't even know what you're eating" She said. Marina laughed, "Don't worry Logan can handle it. Since you come hear a lot do you know Logan?" She asked. Luna shook her head, "I have never heard her voice, I think she might be new" She said. Marina nodded, "So how do you know what to order since, you know" She said. Luna giggled, "You can mention my blindness, it won't offend me, and since I come here a lot and I was always asking for help, they decided to make a braille menu" She said. Marina nodded.

After only a few minutes of waiting, Logan brought there pancakes, "Enjoy" She said while walking away. Marina looked down at her plate and smiled, "What the heck is this" She said happily. Luna laughed, "Why do you sound so happy about it?" She asked. "Well it looks good. I just don't know what it is" Marina said in response. Luna smiled, "Well I guess we'll never know if you don't try it" She said while cutting into her pancakes. Marina cut into whatever was on her plate and took a bight. She instantly regretted it, "This is disgusting" She said. Luna laughed, "It can't be that bad" She said. "Wana bet" Marina said cutting another piece and putting it on Luna's plate, "Eat that and tell me it's good" She said. Luna nodded and ate the piece. Marina could tell by the look on her face that she was not enjoying it, but she swallowed it none the less. "That was… interesting" She said while laughing. Marina joined in on the laughter.

Luna had given Marina a pancake and after a bit they had both finished. They paid, said goodbye to Logan and walked out. "Now, are next adventure is getting your stuff" Marina said.

**Well there goes another chapter, I really liked this one XD **

**Anyway thank you for reading and like I said I will not be uploading until after Christmas break. **

**See you in the next chapter XD**


	5. Last days of freedom part 2

**Hello guys XD So I have started my plan of uploading my stories. So now this week will be Blind Beauty and next week will be The Sounds of Rifts and Roses, just saying this so you don't get confused.**

**Another thing I should probably clarify is that I am still in school. And guess what, Exam time is starting, YAY! So that means I have almost no time to write. I know I have had a lot of excuses of why I can't write and I'm sorry about that but they are true. That seems to be about it, so**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Last days of freedom part 2

Marina and Luna were now walking back to the dorms of the academy. But they were not going to Marina's dorm, they were going to Luna's old dorm. "So this dorm of yours, it's big right?" Marina asked, trying to start a conversation. Luna nodded. "It's pretty big, but it gets really lonely when you don't have someone with you. That's why I like your dorm better, it's a lot smaller and more cozy, plus you get to share it with someone" She said smiling. Marina was holding Luna's hand again even though Luna insisted that she knew where to go. But now they were both swinging their arms happily. "Wait, you can't have two people in a first class dorm?" Marina asked. Luna nodded again, "Yes, they are private, although I was an exception. I had a girl named Sam who was in my dorm to help me do everyday tasks I could not. She was great and all, but I never considered her a friend. Then last week she just… left" Luna now had a sad expression. Marina stopped walking, "Luna" She said, her tone completely serious, "You have me now, so don't worry about being left behind". Luna looked over in Marina's direction, "Thank you, and I have a feeling that you won't leave me" She said, her happy expression returning. Marina also smiled, "Ok then, let's go get your stuff, shall we?" She said. Luna giggled and nodded, "This way" She said starting to walk to a building Marina had never been in before.

When they reached the building Marina marveled in the sheer size of it, "It's a lot bigger up close, and more menacing" She commented. Luna smiled, "Probably big, but menacing, well I can't tell so it could be" She said. Marina nodded, "Should we go in?" She asked. Luna nodded and started to walk to the door, "I have been in this building so many times I have memorised the whole layout, so now I can walk around without help from anyone. Although I still hit a wall here and there, and the stairs still worry me, but all stairs worry me" She said happily entering the building. Marina smiled at how happy Luna looked. _She must be really happy about moving in with a friend, or maybe it's just coming here again. _She thought. Now Luna was dragging Marina through hallway after hallway, "Don't think you should slow down a little Luna, what if you fall or hit someone?" Marina said. Luna slowed her pace a little, "Sorry, I am just really happy to be leaving this place, I have nice memories here but I was really lonely" She said. Marina nodded in agreement, "So which one is your dorm?" She asked. They were now walking in the halls. Suddenly Luna stopped in front of a door, "This one" She said shortly. Marina looked at the door. _Even the doors are fancy in first class. _Marina thought while smiling to herself. Luna opened the door and invited Marina in.

When Marina walked in she almost fell over. The room she was in now was bigger than her whole entire dorm, and it was just the front greeting area. There was a table with four chairs in the middle of the room, a few cabinets with dishes and china in them and laying around the ground was just some everyday objects. "This place is huge!" Marina said walking into the first room. Luna nodded, "Sorry if there is a mess, I'm not the best at cleaning up" She said happily. Marina laughed, "So where do we start? For your stuff I mean" She said. Luna started walking towards a door in the far left corner, "This way to my room, I guess we can start there. "She said. Marina nodded and followed Luna into the hall that lead to her bedroom. When they reached the door Luna opened it, what Marina saw inside was even more impressive then the front room. There was a huge bed sitting in the middle of the room pushed up against the far wall with a nightstand next to it. _That must be the nightstand she was talking about when she told me about this morning. _Marina thought. There was also one or two random things here and there, and finally there was the closet and bathroom. "Your bedroom is almost as big as my old house" Marina commented with a laugh. Luna giggled, "I don't know about that" She said happily.

While Marina was walking around the room a question popped into her head, "Hey Luna, how much does a place like this coast?" She asked. Luna shrugged, "I don't really know to be honest, and my parents never told me. Maybe fifteen thousand a month?" She said as if it was nothing. On the other hand Marina was staring at Luna, her jaw wide open, "Fi-fi-fifteen thousand dollars?!" Marina exclaimed. Luna looked up in the direction of Marina's voice, "Is that a problem?" She asked, confused. Marina gasped, "I don't really know, but to me that seems like a freaking lot. Even with my job and money I make off my pictures I would never be able to live here, heck I need help from my parents to afford the place I'm living in now" She explained. Luna sighed, "I guess I haven't explained. My father's company made a lot of money, and when I say a lot, I mean when it crashed we already had enough money for the rest of our lives. Problem is my dad got into gambling and we lost quite a bit, but we still had enough to live comfortably. Now my parents past away and all the money goes to my three sisters" Luna said all this with a bitter look on her face. Marina looked at Luna, "Hey Luna, please don't make that face. I like it better when you have a smile, it's a lot cuter" She said. Luna looked up in surprise, "Y-you think my smile is cute?" She asked, her cheeks becoming red. Marina laughed, "Of course I do, your whole face is cute" She said in her normal tone. But if Luna could see she would see how red Marina's cheeks were.

"Well we should probably start to get your stuff" Marina said after she finished looking around. Luna nodded, "Ya, so what should I bring?" She asked. "Well we should probably take everything, we can sort through it later, I have a pretty big closet so I think we'll be fine" Marina assured. Luna laughed, "Well, how should I put this. I have a lot of stuff" She said while smiling. Marina looked at her with a confused look," How much do you mean by a lot?" She asked. Luna just kept smiling and walked towards the closet, Marina followed close behind. When they reached the closet Luna turned around, trying to face Marina but was off by a few centimetres. Before she could start talking Marina gently put her hands on Lunas shoulders and turned her a little to her left so she was facing her direction. "Thanks. Anyway, so you know how my dorm is really big? Well that includes the closet, so I have a lot of stuff" She said. Marina laughed, "Whatever, just open it already" She said jokingly. Luna smiled and nodded. Finally Luna opened the door. Marina took a peek inside and gasped, "Wow" Was all she could say. Luna giggled. In front of Marina was one of the biggest closets she had ever seen, it was as big as her room in her actual house and it was so full of clothes she was worried that she would be able to fit them all in her dorm, "So ya, that's not going to fit in our dorm" Marina said. Luna laughed, "I know, I was planning on selling most of it a while ago but that's when things… never mind. What should we do with all of it?" She asked. Marina thought for a second then an idea popped into her head, "How about we donate it?" She said happily. Luna nodded, "That's a great idea" She said. They both nodded and walked into the closet.

After an hour of getting lost, laughing and sorting clothes they finally finished, well actually it was more just Marina getting something, describing it, handing it to Luna and then putting it in one of the piles. The donate pile was huge and Luna's clothes pile was rather small, "You sure that's all you want to keep? This is all your stuff" Marina commented noticing just how small Luna's pile really was. "No, I'm ok" She said happily. Marina raised an eyebrow, "Fine. So where do you want to donate this stuff?" She asked. Luna thought about it for a second, "How about the orphanage AND the homeless" Luna emphasized the word and. Marina smiled, "Well there is a lot more than expected so I guess we can do two places" She said. Luna smiled back at Marina direction, "Shall we go?" She asked. Marina nodded and started packing the cloths in a large bag.

After five minutes everything was packed and ready to go, "Well then, we'll come back for your pile of stuff after we finish. Let's go the homeless shelter first since it is closer" Marina said. Luna nodded. With that they started walking. A few minutes of walking they were already half way there, but they ran into a small problem, "This bag is so heavy" Marina complained. "Well you're the one who wanted to bring it on your own" Luna pointed out. Marina chuckled, "Ya I guess I did, oh well come help me with this please" She said. Luna nodded, since they were walking so close to each other, Luna could just reach out her left arm and grab the bag without looking for it, "Are we almost there?" Marina asked. Luna thought about it for a second and nodded, "We are about half way, so if I help you I think we'll go faster. So maybe another ten minutes at least" She said. Marina sighed, "Well, we better get started then" She said happily. Luna nodded and started to walk again. The fact about Luna helping was true and they did get to the homeless shelter in ten minutes. "That was faster than I thought it would be" Marina said relived at finally being able to put down the bag. Luna smiled, "Ok so let's go in, deliver the clothes then we go to the orphanage. Sound good?" Luna said. Marina nodded this time and they walked into the homeless shelter.

After a few minutes talking with someone they dropped off half the clothing and were walking out of the shelter, "That was fun" Luna said. "Yes it was, but it smelt like old feet in there" Marina commented. Luna giggled and continued to walk, "So where is the orphanage?" She asked. Marina shrugged, "The person in there said it was in that general direction, so I guess we go that way" She said pointing ahead of her. "And what direction may that be?" Luna said raising an eyebrow and smiling. "I'm sorry, I forgot again" Marina said laughing a little, "It's pretty much the direction your facing, don't worry, I'll hold your hand" Marina said happily. Luna blushed, "No, its ok" She said, embarrassed. Marina just laughed, "Come on let's go" She said grabbing Luna's hand. Luna sighed, "Ok, let's go" Luna said.

The orphanage was much closer than both of them thought so they arrived very quickly. "Well that was fast" Marina said happily. "Yes that was a lot faster than expected" Luna agreed. Before they had a chance to enter a woman came out of the building, "You must be Luna and Marina, correct?" The lady said. Marina nodded, "How do you know use?" She asked confused. The lady smiled, "Someone at the homeless shelter called use saying that two students were coming to donate a lot of clothes, so I decided to meet you outside. It has been a while since someone last donated clothes not to mention how much it seems you have" The lady said happily looking at the bag behind Marina. Luna smiled, "Well we were emptying out my closet, and since I'm moving to a smaller dorm I couldn't take all of it. It is nice to know that it is going to people who need it" Luna finished. The lady invited them in. "What mite your name be? Since you know are name and all" Marina asked her. The lady just kept smiling "My name is Crystal" She said. Marina nodded and they kept walking.

When they finally reached the room to deliver the clothes there were some kids there, "Miss Crystal, Who are they?" One of them asked. "They are here to help out with clothe trouble" Crystal replied. "I am not wearying girl clothes" One of the younger boys said. This comment made Marina laugh. Some of the girls had crowded around Marina and were asking if they could look, "Ya sure one sec, just let me get the bag open" She said as she started opening the bag. While most of the girls were crowded around Marina a little girl walked up to Luna, "Ummm, excuse me" She said in a really quiet voice. Luna jumped a little at the sudden voice and scared the girl, "Oh I'm sorry, but you just scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people" Luna said smiling. "But you were looking at me" The little girl said, confused. Lunas smile widened, "Well, I'm blind so I would be able to see you coming" She said. The little girl smiled, "Oh, so you can't see anything?" She said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Luna nodded, "I don't even know what my friend over there actually looks like, I just have a rough image" She admitted. "That's no fun. I'll help you around" The little girl said happily, seeming to warm up to Luna. Luna laughed, "Why thank you. What is your name?" She asked. "Sapphire" The little girl replied. "That's a pretty name. How about you go try on some clothes before there all gone" Luna said. "Would you have anything my size?" Sapphire asked. Luna sighed, "Well I have no idea how tall you are or what age you are, so I don't know" She said. "I'm eight years old, I have no idea how tall I am and I'm a girl" Sapphire said happily. Luna laughed, "I know you're a girl, but now that I know your eight lets go look for clothes" She said. "How?" Sapphire asked. "I know what most of my clothes feel like because I have a good memory, so I may be able to help you pick something nice" Luna said. "Sapphire laughed, grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her towards the pile of clothes, "Like you said, we have to get there before there all gone" She said excitedly.

While Luna was feeling through the clothes she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey Luna, I've been looking for you. Should we go?" It was Marina's voice. "I can't leave yet, I'm helping Sapphire look for clothes" Luna said happily. "Who?" Marina asked. Luna laughed, "She must have gone somewhere else to look for things. You should meet her, I feel like she is really cute" She said. Marina smiled, "Well the bed was supposed to come today, but I guess that can wait" She said. Luna was feeling through the clothes again when she felt a little dress. _I remember this._ She thought happily. _It was one of my first dresses Twinkle ever got me, I was nine at the time. This would be perfect for Sapphire. _She slowly got up, "Sapphire? I found a really cute dress I think you would like" Luna said happily. "Coming" Came Sapphires voice. After only a few seconds Luna felt a tug on her shirt, "Is this the dress?" Came Sapphires exited voice, "It is really pretty" She said exited. "Oh yes, it was one of the first dresses I ever got, my sister bought it for me actually. Before you put it on I'd like you to meet my friend, Marina" Luna said. At the sound of her name, Marina came quickly, "What's up?" She asked, not noticing Sapphire. "Well I would like you to meet Sapphire, the girl I was talking about before" Luna said happily. Marina nodded "Mmhmm".

When Sapphire came out from behind Luna, Marina did not react the way Luna had expected, actually she didn't make a sound, "Ummm... Marina?" Luna asked. Sapphire tugged on her shoulder, "Your friend started crying and ran away. Did I do something wrong?" She asked with a worried tone. "She started crying? And no you didn't" Luna said. "I have to go now, I'll see you later" She said._ What is happening? Why is Marina crying? And why did she run away? _Luna had so many questions and was about to leave But before she could Sapphire called out, "How are you going to find her, your blind?" She said. Luna sighed, "I know but, I need to find her. I've never seen her cry, so something must be wrong" Luna said. "Then let me help you" Sapphire said with a determined tone. Luna nodded ok, "Ok come here, you can make sure I don't hit stuff" She said this with a smile, a fake smile, but a smile none the less.

**OHHHHHHHH! What's going to happen next XD Guess you'll find out in two weeks. Anyway thank you so much for sticking with the story through all the chapters. I know my writing isn't the best but I really like my ideas and I hope you do to. So…**

**Leave a review/comment (whatever there called) Good, Bad, I don't care I'll read them all. And thank you for reading.**


	6. Last days of freedom part 3

**I am really getting into my stories XD I love both of them, they are both really fun to write and things are finally happening. If only I didn't have exams. Oh well what are you going to do.**

**So I should probably mention that once these stories are done I have so many more ideas, so don't worry about no new stories. Although I think I'm only going to post one story at a time, two of them gets a little hectic. And yes I know that like no one reads my stories, it doesn't really bother me, I love writing them and to me that's good enough, but to those like five people that do, thank you. These messages are for you XD**

**One more thing. I have decided that uploading every Thursday is not going to work, like at all. Sometimes I don't have time, sometimes I take a lot longer to write because of ideas, like this chapter, it was really annoying to write. So anyway, don't bother only checking my story on Thursday, check any time possible because there may be a chapter up. I know this is very unprofessional and unorganised but I only have like three-five people reading, and I'm really sorry to you three-five people. Also one last thing. It is getting a little hard to write. I'm sort of losing my motivation, I know that I just said it doesn't bother me above, but it sort of does. Only having three-five people read, and only getting one review in the few months I've been writing. I'm new to this so I don't know if it's normal, but if you have any other friends that like reading, tell them about my stories, plus 70 of the views on this story are from my idiot friends. Ok that was a long intro so finally we can get to the story :D**

**So no new news on the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything in this story, my ideas, my characters, and my story line, all of it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Last days of freedom part 3

Luna was running down the street with Sapphire holding her hand when they reached the park. Sapphire announced that they reached the park. _Maybe Marina came here, she's always talking about her favorite bench we met at. _"Come on Sapphire, we need to go find Marina" Luna said starting to walk. "Why is she crying" Sapphire asked. "I don't know" Luna replied. With that they continued to walk.

With the directions of Luna, Sapphire guided her to the bench. When they were got near Sapphire tugged on Luna's shirt, "Your friend is there. She looks really sad" She said, a little worry in her voice. Luna nodded, "Would you mind staying here? I would like to talk to Marina alone" Luna said. Sapphire nodded and said ok. Luna started to walk in the direction of the bench. Before she reached it she called out, "Marina?" She asked. No response. "Marina, why did you run away?" Luna asked. Suddenly Marina's voice came, "Luna, there is something I need to tell you" She said. Luna stopped. Marina's voice was full of pain and sadness, something Luna thought she would never hear. As she reached the bench she sat down beside Marina, she did not say a word, just waited, it seemed like the right thing to do.

After a few minutes of silence Marina spoke up, "like I said before, I have something to tell you" She said. Her voice was a lot calmer and had less sadness in it. Luna nodded, "What is it? You can tell me anything" she said reassuringly. Marina smiled, "Ya" She said, while letting out a big sigh. They sat in silence for a few more seconds. Then Marina spoke up again, "Hey Luna, have I ever told you about my family?" She asked. "No, not that I can recall" Luna replied. Marina laughed a small bit, "Well there isn't a lot to tell" She said. "My Mom is a very nice person, everyone likes her, always nice, always laughing, that sort of person. Now my Dad, well my Dad was a lot less fun, he was all work, never had time for us, never paid attention to anything except his work. Then there is my little sister" Marina paused to smile at the memories. "My sister was five years younger than me and she was blind like you" Luna was very surprised at all this information but kept silent. "Anyway, the only thing my dad ever enjoyed other than his work was my sister, it was obvious he loved her a lot more than me but it never bothered me. I had a great relationship with her. We would always play together. I was ten and she was five on the day I first got mad at her, I got mad and left her in a park by herself" Luna could hear Marinas voice crack, "I ran away and left her there all alone. I felt horrible about it so I went out looking for her. After a few minutes of looking I found her sitting alone in the park. I called out to her, she got up all exited that I had come back, and started to run towards me. A quarter way across the street, half way across the street then…" Marina stopped and burst out crying. "I can't even remember what we argued about, I can't even remember why I was mad, I can't even remember what got my sister killed!" Marina yelled. Luna was shocked, she didn't know what to do, Marina was crying in front of her. Then Luna remembered something. This was almost the same as how they met, Luna remembered at the time all she wanted was someone to hold her, be close to her. So she put her arm around Marina and leaned her down on her legs.

After a few minutes of silence, Marina calmed down. "After the accident my dad left me and my mother. At that time a promised to myself to never get mad ever again" Marina finished her story and sniffed. Luna could tell Marina was done crying, but she still didn't say anything, she just gave Marina a hug. Marina sighed, "Thank you Luna, it has been a while since I talked about that" She said. Luna nodded, "Marina, never forget, you can tell me anything" She said, feeling a tear run down her cheek. Marina smiled. Suddenly a question popped into Lunas head, "That still doesn't explain why you ran away" Luna said. Marina laughed a bit, "Ya sorry about that, is Sapphire ok?" She asked. Just then Sapphires voice came out from behind a tree, "I'm ok" She said happily. Marina and Luna both laughed, "Sapphire just looks like my little sister" Marina said. Luna laughed, "Are you ok seeing her now?" She asked. "Ya I think I'll be fine" Marina replied. Luna nodded, "Ok Sapphire, you can come out now" She said. Sapphire quietly walked out from behind the tree. "It's amazing how much you look like her" Marina said. Sapphire smiled, "Is that good?" She asked. Marina smiled back, "Yes, yes it is" She said happily. Sapphire walked over to the both of them. "Marina this is Sapphire, Sapphire this is Marina" Luna introduced them. "Nice to meet you Sapphire" Marina said. "Nice to meet you too" Sapphire replied.

After an hour of talking they decided they should probably go back to the orphanage. "I wish we could take you with use" Luna said. Sapphire giggled, "Well I hope you visit often" She said. Luna laughed, "We will" She said happily. After dropping Sapphire off, Luna and Marina started to walk back to their dorm. "So we should probably get your cloths to our dorm now" Marina said. Luna laughed, "That's a good point, but I already had someone do that, the bellhop that takes care of the first class building. We are good friends so he was happy to help" She said. Marina smiled, "Well that makes life much easier" Marina said, happy that she didn't have to move all the cloths. "So what do we do now?" Luna asked. Marina shrugged, "I don't know" She said, and then an idea came to her, "I know, why don't we practice your modeling? The actual project starts tomorrow and I'm guessing you've never done modeling, so why not try" She finished. Luna thought about it for a second, "Sure, why not" She said happily, "Where do we go to take the pictures?" She asked. "We just have to go get my camera than we can go to the photography room, we have a lot of stuff set up there" Marina said. Luna nodded.

After they had gotten Marinas camera they headed to the photography room. "So how do you even model?" Luna asked. Marina giggled, "Well that is a hard question to answer. I guess you just, sort of, pose. Then I take a picture" She said. Luna stopped, "That's it?" She asked. Marian giggled again. "What?" Luna said. "Nothing" Marina replied, "Let's just get started, where almost there" She finished. They were pretty much right in front of the door. As they walked into the room Marina stopped, "Ok, we should set up over there, after that we'll find something for you to wear" She said happily. Luna nodded, she was very nervous because this was her first time modeling. Marina could tell she was nervous just by looking at her, "No need to worry, if anything I should be worried. Its gona be hard to take pictures of you since I've never had someone so pretty" She said. Luna blushed, "Thank you, I guess I'll just wait until you're done then" She said. Marina nodded.

After only a few minutes Marina tapped on Lunas shoulder, "Now for the fun part" She said. Luna looked confused, "Fun part?" She asked. Marina snickered, "We get to find something for you to wear!" She exclaimed, so suddenly it frightened Luna.

**Well that was a pain in the… behind. I know this took way too long to upload but I'm trying. Anyways, I know most of you have given up on me and that's ok, I understand, I would have given up on me to. But I really don't care if I get followers or favorites, just knowing you read this is good enough for me :D So you few people that are still reading, good on you. **

**See you in the next chapter XD**


End file.
